The Flayed Mans Torture
by TheFlayedMaiden
Summary: This is a retelling after the battle of the bastards of Ramsay. He is not dead and is headed to the iron islands to become as powerful as he deserves to be. If your interested in reading what Ramsay should be keep reading. Please leave reviews and suggestions..


A smirk bloomed across Ramsay's face as he watched how his troops were defeating the bastard Jon Snow. One on one combat, he laughed mentally, and miss all this? No.  
A tinge of anger shot right threw him as he thought of the bastard."That fool dared challenge me? Dared to keep Sansa, my trophy wife, from me?" thought Ramsay. Would that bastard allow his own little brother to die rather than give back what belongs to me?How Ramsay loves playing games with his each arrow loosed something sparked inside Ramsay's brain. He was ofcourse shooting sloppily at first of course, you have to let the enemy believe there is a chance of survival. Jon Snow needs to see what he loves die right in front of him and see the light leave his brother's eyes and know how Ramsay has taken everything from him.  
First Ramsay would take away Snow's brother then he would take away his what he would do when he got hold of her. Perhaps he'd keep Jon Snow alive with his eye lids peeled open so he had no choice but to watch as Ramsay defiled his filthy whore sister.  
As Ramsay looked over at the battle through his piercing blue-gray eyes. He saw the Knights of the Vale suddenly ride in and decimate his troops on the battle ground. They rushed in to take down his archers and left nothing but blood and death in their could not be happening, Ramsay thought as he watched on in anger and righteous indignation.  
"These worthless and cowardly assholes swooped in at the last-minute to fool me!" "Someone is trying to fool me, Ramsay Bolton, someone is trying to pull something like that, on this Bolton, the last of the mighty Bolton's? How dare they!" Ramsay was far too intelligent for this ploy. He would not be ruined and die in battle like his men. Ramsay would get away, "I'm no pawn in this game, this game of thrones, I refuse to be captured and tortured! I inflict this on others. I inflict the pain!" Ramsay thought as he grinned in his malevolent way.  
As he watched his own forces falling to the cowardly Knights of the Vale, he beckoned his small bodyguard force, made up of the Umbers, that were close by him and they prepared to leave. There would be no signal to his army to retreat. There would be no surrender even though Ramsay knew that Winterfell was lost. His forces would cover his retreat, and would die doing so.  
He and the Umbers, would have to gather supplies where ever they could find them. They were heading south. They would slaughter anyone who dared stand in their way or get in the way of what they needed, "hopefully someone will, in fact" Ramsay thought to himself and this thought excited him.  
When his men gathered enough supplies they would ride further south. Ramsay was not sure yet where they would end up yet, but going south would allow him time to plan and maybe some of his forces would survive and they could regroup.  
As they rode off to safety, Ramsay's mind began to wander and he found it was consumed with thoughts of his missing pet."If i was slimy little worm trying to run away, where would I go? Oh Reek, you predictable little shite stain," Ramsay realized exactly where his pet would run."We will ride for Lannisport, head to the ships." he barked at his men.  
Ramsay's brain became abuzz with evil thoughts, schemes and plans. He began plotting how to gain back his house's power and more importantly to him "How can i screw with my favorite boy?" This thought brought an air of excitement to the day again even though they are headed toward the Iron Islands. But, that is where his Reek would go.  
Ramsay detested the thought have having to go to those pathetic islands with the poor excuse of a house there. The only up side was that he knew he could overthrow that house had broken the Iron-born before at Moat Cailin. He had his Reek pose as Lord Theon Greyjoy who got the Iron-born to submit and had given Ramsay exactly what he wanted. This coup made Ramsay a Bolton in his fathers eyes, and more importantly in Tommen Baratheon's all Ramsay was more of a Bolton than his father ever hoped to be. He had flayed the Iron-born scum on the land they surrendered to him. The "pet, Reek" was foolish and weak to think Ramsay would ever let the Iron-born go free.  
Upon arrival at Hazenford, half way to Lannisport, Ramsay and his men got off their horses for a lady of the local tavern greeted them, she was dainty with yellow hair and hazel eyes."We seek your famous hospitality, we are tired and wounded from battle and are in need of some refreshment." Ramsay said faking a weariness.  
"Oh, please come in m'lords. There is plenty of wine and water in here, even some ale if your lordships fancy it," she said sweetly. Ramsay fained his best warm smile and thanked the woman uncomfortably. The woman had them ushered in from the cold, blankets were given out with the warm stew and beverages. The Umber's broke bread with the people of the house,ate up the warm stew and the wine flowed sweetly. The tired horses were tended outside and the men rested in the main room and assessed the other people around them.  
"Are these people a threat? No, but they do have rested horses, food and weapons". Exactly what their lord needed to get to the boats. The leader of the Umber force spoke quietly with his lord. Ramsay stood and smiled once again at the woman who ran the inn. He got her attention as he walked slowly towards her. He was appraising her as he walked up and he gave his men a small hand signal. Upon seeing that signal his men began gathering their belongings and propositioning the women who approached them for a good time.  
"My dear, you do have lovely eyes," he said staring into them as she blushed heavily.  
"M'lord, I could say the same of you. Who would have thought, a lord like you would even give someone like me a second glance?" she asked as she poured more wine into Ramsay's goblet and got a little closer to him, her breast gently rubbed against his arm. He gently rubbed his arm back against her breast in appreciation and anticipation.  
"I'd give you a third or even a fourth glance, my lady," Ramsay said kissing her hand gently, she giggled fiercely and girlishly.  
"However, my beautiful girl, we are going to need all your supplies and I have no need for you or your people. My needs must come first. I am sure you understand." he said sounding sympathetic, as his men stood and slit the throats of the men, women and children. "TAKE ANYTHING YOU CAN," Lord Bolton yelled as the men happily obeyed his word, the tavern lady screamed loudly as she watched the murder of those around her. This noise annoyed Ramsay, so in an effort to shut her up he placed his hands around her throat squeezed until the sound from her stopped. Her throat crackled as she struggled to breathe so he squeezed a little harder. Her eyes fought to find something to help free her from his grasp, but he noticed and leaned in closer. He looked deep into her beautiful eyes, deep into her soul, as he watched her life leave her. He smiled ruefully as her eyes went glassy and she stopped her struggle to be free. "Shhhh...now, that's better." he said to her lifeless body as it collapsed to the floor.  
"Sh..sh..shall we get on the road now my lord? We need to go now if we are to reach Lannisport before the next boat docks," one Umber spoke shyly, trying not to disturb his lord so soon after a killing.  
"YES! I will meet you outside," the Lord Bolton snapped.  
As they were leaving, he undressed the tavern slut, drug her across the floor and displayed her corpse on the table surrounded by the destruction and death he had wrecked and he felt his manhood grow hard. He pulled his trousers down held his manhood in his hands and put it inside her still warm but lifeless pussy. The filthy whore would have loved this he thought as he thrust hard into her lifeless body over and over he readied himself to leave he spat on her corpse and smiled.  
"Get you fucking asses on horses and lets move you pathetic dogs, we ride for the boats now." He boomed as he left feeling very satisfied with himself. Ramsay's smile made his men uneasy so they all tried not to notice it as they rode off.

"I..i.. can do this" Theon thought to himself. "I am... re..re..re.. No No not anymore I'm th..th..th Theon Greyjoy". As he walked towards the ships with his chest puffed out like he remembered doing while living with the Starks.  
The internal battle of who he was still raged in his mind, but is was becoming easier to win. He chanted to himself almost like a prayer "I am Theon Greyjoy, heir of the Iron Islands, last son of Balon Greyjoy!" The excitement built inside him as he saw the ship approach the harbor. He was finally doing it; finally going to escape the shackles of "Reek". He was going to become a man again.  
Once on the boat, he felt a warm and comforting wave of calm wash over him."I've done it, I'm on the boat, I have actually done it! I am going home!" He should have felt a continuing sense of peace as he made his way to the lower decks of the ship, but he began to feel nervous, twitchy. He couldn't understand why but his stomach was tying itself in knots.  
He shouldn't be feeling this nervous, he should feel relief. Then he heard the voice booming from behind him and without realizing it, his body twisted and contorted. His head was lowering without conscious thought from him. He felt his body curling in on itself until he was looking at his own feet. He twisted to one side and tried to get himself out of this involuntary posture, but his hands clasped tightly to his chest and nervously twisted back and forth.  
Fear caused sweat to run cold down his back. The voice was right beside him now, almost inside his head. "My beautiful Reek..." the voice whispered. " Oh, I'm so sorry, I mean, how are you Lord Theon Greyjoy? Ramsay said hissed.  
He had seen the struggle on his pet's face as Reek fought against old patterns and tried to straighten himself up. "How serendipitous for us both to be here on this boat" Theon felt a hand on the back of his neck that drove him shrivled further into himself fighting not to become Reek. Finally he stammered "M..m..m..m." Theon shook his head to rid him of the instinct that was trying to force him to say Master."R..r..r..Ramsay h..h..h..how nice to ss..ss..ssee you here M..mm..mm M'lord". Panic drove threw Theon every time Ramsay opened his mouth to speak. Theon struggled to retain what little of, himself, Theon Greyjoy he had left.  
Ramsay held Theon's shoulders and was leading him around the hold of the ship. Finally Theon managed to pull himself together and step out from under the grip of Ramsay. As Theon straightened himself up, he saw a look sweep across Ramsay's face and it sent shivers down his slowly raised his head to try and meet Ramsay's gaze... "Where are you g..g..g..going M'lord? "I..i..i.. thought you h..h..hated the Iron Islands? You once called them a piss poor attempt at humanity, society and islands."As the words left his mouth he suddenly realized that he could now speak to Ramsay without stuttering. Confidence started to slowly build in him. "In fact, you told me you would never return, never even look at those lands again..." Now, Theon Greyjoy stood staring his old "Master" in the eyes.


End file.
